The present disclosure relates to mounting systems and, more particularly, to cable/cable tray mounting assemblies. It finds particular application in conjunction with the mounting of cables, cable trays, and various types of support arrangements to various types of structures/surfaces, and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it is to be appreciated that the present disclosure is also amenable to other like applications.
In this regard, cable and cable tray mounting assemblies are well known and readily utilized for mounting power cables, communication cables, signal cables and the like on various surfaces. Many of these mounting systems include a cable or cable tray rigidly secured to a base by bolts, welding, and the like for mounting to a surface. These known mounts are designed for generally flat surfaces.
Due to the growth of wireless communication, wireless communication providers are seeking alternatives to land based antenna towers. As such, wireless communication providers have begun mounting wireless communication antennas and associated electronic equipment to existing structures, such as a building's HVAC unit/duct work and water towers. Problems arise when conventional cable or cable tray mounting systems are considered for fastening or supporting the cables to these existing structures. Particularly, most conventional cable or cable tray mounting systems require the cable or cable tray to be welded or bolted to the existing structure. However, this approach on HVAC units/duct work or water towers is undesirable due to health and environmental concerns. For example, the EPA and other government authorities require a permit and supervision during installation of conventional mounting structures to water towers due to these concerns thus increasing the cost and time associated with such an installation. In addition, conventional magnetic mounting systems are unable to securely fasten or support the cables because the magnets of the conventional magnetic mounting systems are generally rigidly secured to the base. Thus, only a small portion of each magnet's potential holding power is utilized when mounting onto a convex surface such as a water tower. One who has experimented with conventional cable tray mounting systems will be aware of still further deficiencies and difficulties that one must confront in utilizing such devices.
In light of the foregoing, it becomes evident that there is a need for a cable/cable tray mounting assembly to provide a solution to one or more of the deficiencies from which the prior art and/or cable/cable tray mounting assemblies has suffered. It is still more clear that a cable/cable tray mounting assembly providing a solution to needs left unresolved by the prior art while providing a number of unrealized advantages would represent an advance in the art. Accordingly, it would be desirable to develop a cable/cable tray mounting assembly which could be secured to a convex surface.